Jinxed
by ClayaProngs
Summary: Takes place after the episode Light speed. Jinx has just left The Hive Five, and Kid Flash wants her to join him now. But will she? Did they see the last of Madam Rouge? Pairing: JxKF Flinx
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hey guys, I know what you're thinking. 'What the writer of the parody is actually writing a serious Teen Titans fic?'

Ok even you're not wondering that and even if you've never even heard of the notorious "Teen Titan Parody" I thank you for reading my fic. This takes place after Light-speed when she turns into the dark and Titans Together. I wanted to make a fic where we get to see them fall for each other. As I loved Light-speed and the Flinx pairing I thought it would be a bit better if we saw Kid Flash sooner, and got hints of Jinx wanting to go good or got to see more of her character develop. Just my personal opinion. Please tell me what you think! Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the teen titans. If I did, things would be very, very different. Like the brain from the brother hood of evil would really be Stephen Hawkins. Hehe, Stephen Hawkins and his black holes.

Chapter 1

It was over for her. She never thought she would turn away from The Hive with nothing more than the clothes on her back and that rose that 'he' had left her.

The darkness of the ally engulfed Jinx as she wandered down it. Now what? She had no where to go. She turned from The Hive, and had a reputation as a villain, if anyone could take her in who would want to?

Suddenly she paused for a moment and sniffed the red rose. Fear lurched in Jinx's stomach, but the sweet scent of the rose comforted her. She closed her eyes for a bit, just savoring the moment. A small voice in her told her that everything would be fine, and that someone was looking after her. In this moment of peace she could imagine a warm arm place itself across her shoulders.

This, however, wasn't her imagination.

"I'm glad to see you like it." A familiar perky voice said.

Jinx jumped a bit, and looked glared at the person who disturbed her peace. She looked at him in the same manor a cat would after being drenched in syrup. Ultra pissed, end of story.

Kid Flash raised a red eyebrow in slight surprise, "What? It almost looks like you are unhappy to see me."

"Why _should_ I be happy to see you?" Jinx hissed at him.

A playful smile appeared on Flash's face, "Well, we are going to be working together aren't we? That and you've made no effort to remove my arm."

Realizing this her eyes glowed and waved her other hand in a shooing motion. This caused Kid Flash to be knocked back a bit to the side and hit the wall of the ally softly.

"Who said I was going to join you?" The pink haired witch spat at him. How dare he! What did he take her for? Some lowly pathetic damsel that needed saving? Ha! She thought not.

In reality she had no need to think these things, and she knew that. He was just trying to help. This didn't subdue the flicker of anger with in her.

Flash was very confused as he rubbed his head a bit from hitting the wall. "I don't know I just assumed…"

"Well, you're wrong I can take care of myself!"

"Of course you can, just thought that it would be cool to work together that's all." Flash explained, "Fight crime, triumph over evil, you know the works. Plus," He continued, "Don't you need a place to stay?"

"Like I said, I can take care of myself." The girl was obviously un-amused. "And who told you I was going to go 'good guy'?"

"You did just leave the Hive, and turn down an opportunity to steal stuff."

"That doesn't mean anything!" She yelled at the red head and started to storm off down the ally.

Kid Flash was taken back a bit by this but soon he regained his composure. Quickly he dashed up and kept pace with her.

"Come on Jinx." He said looking at her sincerely.

" 'Come on Jinx' what?" She snapped at him, keeping her eyes looking ahead of her.

"Join me!" A smirk cracked upon his face, "You know you wanna." He said in a sing song voice.

Jinx's head snapped back at him, eyes glowing angrily. Kid Flash put his hands up defensively as if trying to calm her down, and brace himself for the hex that was probably coming. However Jinx sighed and her eyes dimmed. Slowly she started to move forward down the ally.

Kid Flash blinked a bit in surprise. "Hey you didn't hex me!" His voice upbeat and happy like it always was.

"Yeah, lucky you." Jinx sarcastically spat out.

He paused a moment and tried to think of the right thing to say to her. With a swift movement he grabbed hold of her thin hand. It was cool to the touch like wet sand, which was a great contrast to his warmth. He found himself liking the feel of her hand though. Jinx was clearly startled, and would have been angry if it wasn't his warm smile that she was looking at.

"Don't worry about anything." He told her looking deeply in her eyes. "What kind of a guy would I be if I let a lovely lady like you live on the streets?"

She could feel herself blushing; sure guys had crushed on her before and held her hand and all that stuff, but this felt different.

"I…," Jinx wanted to go with him, but in her eyes that was weakness.

Kid Flash looked at her with happy anticipation. This caused Jinx to break eye contact with him.

"I can't." She said simply, "I…I have to sort this whole thing out."

"Oh," He said sadly, feeling foolish for even thinking that she would come with him. "I understand." He felt his heart sink a bit.

Jinx continued to look down not making eye contact. "Plus I'm a villain, I'm evil. We shouldn't even be seen together."

She could feel him looking at her, his gentle blue eyes not looking away from her for a moment.

"Jinx, you're not evil."

Jinx flinched a bit at that, for some reason it bothered her. "Just go away."

"But.." He wanted to comfort her but he was cut off.

"Go away." She repeated herself putting more stress on the words. Feeling tears of frustration and sadness build up in her eyes, she shut them to keep them back. She wouldn't cry in front of him, she was not weak. Jinx gave him her answer, why wouldn't he just go away and leave her alone?

"Jinx I can't just leave you here on the streets."

"I said go away!" She yelled. Her fists glowed pink, she would have hexed the hell out of the place just to get some of her emotions out, but something stopped her.

She felt his warm lips brush her right cheek. Eyes flashing open she found herself looking deep into Kid Flash's blue orbs. He ran his gloved hand down the side of her face, caressing it softly and wiping a small tear from her.

"I'll just have to come back when you need me then." He said, his eyes had a hint of sadness in them, he really wanted her to stay with him. "I'll look after you, I promise."

Then in a blur of yellow and red he was gone and Jinx was all alone in the ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Wow, thanks for all the response and hits (60 after one day! sqwee) on the first chapter. You guys make me so happy!

Oh and thanks to Cheeky for pointing out that Kinx is the proper term for this and adding it to alert and Thanks Tefnut Talvi for adding it to your alert as well.

Special thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. You've made my day.

Yep this one was put out pretty fast, and I hope to get the third chapter out just as quickly. I'm already half way done so it shouldn't be too long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own le Teen Titans. If I did, there would be more, umm, more ah…. More cheese cake! That's right cheese cake.

Chapter 2

Jinx wandered around the city a bit, just looking for an appropriate place to stay for the night. It didn't have to be much, anything with a cover would work. If she was lucky maybe she could find a box or something.

Her mind wandered back to the rose, which, by this time a few of the petals had already fallen off. It would soon wilt and wither away like all flowers did once cut. One could always prolong the rose's life by placing it in water, but Jinx didn't have anything to put the water or rose in.

He said he would come back didn't he? He had to come back right?

Wait, hold the phone, Jinx was _not_ wanting to see him again was she? She was the one that told him to get lost, she was the one who rejected his offer to go live with him. It almost sounded like she, Jinx former member of the Hive Five, was going soft and gushy all over some boy she didn't even like. He annoyed the hell out of her, and he knew it. However he never stopped, this is what confused her even more. Most of the time once she told a guy off he wouldn't even speak to her again. Kid Flash never seemed to give up on her. He always was reaching out, giving her flowers and saying that she could do better.

She tried to push him out of her head. Think about other things, like who or what she would rob first now that she was going solo. The final image of his eyes though wouldn't let her. Over and over again she replayed what had just happened. She could only think of his eyes gazing into hers and the warmth on her cheek.

He had charisma; she knew that was true for a fact. In her heart she felt nothing for him or anyone else for that matter, so it had to be his overly perky nature that made a lasting impression. It was the first time she had been on her own in a long time, Jinx told herself, that was all. She had never loved anyone or ever would. It had always been discouraged at The Hive Academy, and if she ever flirted with anyone it was normally to use them and later crush the poor boy.

Well, that wasn't the complete truth, she did feel something in her heart, something strange. Couldn't be right though, she barely knew him, and he was _a hero_, her _enemy_. He had just flattered her, right?

The city street lamps shined their golden glow, they looked almost like fireflies in the night. Their soft light made her feel like she was covered in a protective blanket. Jinx was amazed a bit at how something so simple and normally over looked, could be so beautiful. All the street lamps were in a strait line, almost as if guiding her home, where ever that may be.

Very few people were out that night, and the ones that were seemed to be in their own little world. Never even giving Jinx a second glance for they were all too busy heading home or going somewhere else that night.

In the middle of her trek through the city she spotted an old office building with a stoop. Cobwebs hung in display in the windows. The bricks chipped ever so slightly, the blinds bent and broken. She went up the three worn concrete steps and into the brick enclosed shelter. All the corners were riddled with dust, but beggars couldn't be choosers, so she cleaned one out and laid down in it.

It was still filthy, but she couldn't find the will to actually care about it. The rose was still in her hand, she continued to look at it and ponder everything until sleep came upon her.

_Meanwhile _

Disappointed and feeling the cold hand of defeat, Kid Flash returned home, or what he called home.

Turning the knob he entered his small undecorated apartment. Anyone could see that he didn't spend much time there. All the walls were solid white, and everything seemed to have that un-lived in feel.

The insanely fast boy dashed off into his room, changed his clothes to normal civilian clothing, then ran back into the kitchen all under ten seconds. Even though the spandex was comfortable it did feel nice to get out of it and into some normal clothes.

His stomach growled, running around all day could work up a large appetite. As he opened the door to the fridge he was greeted by the cold and the bareness of his shelves. Obviously Kid would need to go shopping, or at least get some fast food somewhere. He stopped by his coat rack, picked up his baggy brown jacket, and put it on over his red top.

All during this time he couldn't get her out of his head, she seemed different to him somehow. He couldn't help but have feelings for her. It wasn't unusual for Kid Flash to flirt with girls, but he couldn't recall trying this hard to get a girl to pay attention to him. He wanted to help her, but she had rejected him.

Remembering this, his heart sank as he left out the door. He walked slowly like a normal person; Kid Flash didn't want to risk anyone finding out his secret identity. That would ruin his small moments of rest and the times when he could be a normal kid.

The busy sounds of the city embraced him when he stepped on to the streets. Even at night everyone seemed to have things to do. Kid wondered what all the rush was, there was plenty of time to get things done. Why hurry?

Waltzing down the street carelessly his mind wandered back to the pink haired girl. Every time he thought of her his heart raced in his chest. When he first saw her picture in the criminal files at the Titan Tower he couldn't stop pondering about her. He had never thought this way about a female villain, and hadn't obsessed over anyone like this in a long time. The last girl he thought of constantly would have to have been Pauline back in eighth grade, but that only lasted about half a year. However that was a different story.

He knew she was good, you could see it in her eyes. She was just lost, and there was something inside him that wanted to help her find her way.

Ahead Kid Flash saw his destination. It was a small 24-hour mini mart that was only a few blocks away from his apartment complex. Even though he was about half way there he could easily see the barren store from its wide windows emanating light.

The door made a tone deaf chime when he walked in. The place was completely deserted accept for the one sales clerk behind the cash register. The balding man was so stocky it looked like he could fill up two chairs instead of one. Kid Flash stopped, cocked his head and looked at the man who's name tag read 'Ralph'. Ralph's eyes were shut, but he sat strait up like a statue. Was the man squinting or sleeping?

" 'ey, what ya looking at?!" A thick Brooklyn accent came out of the pudgy ball named Ralph.

That answered Kid Flash's question.

"Nothing sir." The sudden reaction of the man made him jump a bit.

With that he set to picking up what he wanted from the small store. It didn't have much variety, but it was in a convenient area, and was open late. Hence the name 'convenience store'.

Kid Flash plucked several random potato chip bags off of the shelves, along with some trail mix. For a while he pondered over if he should get a bag of pork rinds, but then he remembered what they were made out of, and the thought of eating pig flesh didn't spark his fancy for that evening. Thus he dismissed them and went on to the back cooler.

His selection of drinks was just about as random and unhealthy as his selection of food. It went from chocolate milk to various carbonated beverages to a seemingly misplaced can of green tea. Kid went to the counter with his large armful of items and placed them on the counter. Ralph took a meaty hand and started scanning the items. The eyes were always shut (or squinting, Kid Flash still wasn't sure) and head was turned straight ahead.

Hesitating for a moment in the awkward silence only filled with the beeps of the scanner. He looked down, then glanced up, then back down.

"Ah, nice name tag." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head a bit.

Ralph made an annoyed snort, and continued doing his job.

"Ok…" The super hero muttered, his attempt to start a conversation crushed.

"Sixty-twenty nine." Ralph spat out, not even giving the cash register one look for the total.

Kid Flash glanced at the horizontal bar that showed him his total, and Ralph was right. That man must be a witch or have some amazing adding skills to be able to get the total with out even looking at it.

"Sixty-twenty nine."

He snapped back to reality and handed over the money to the man. With out giving him another look Kid picked up his many bags of food and left the store. That guy was freaky.

Opening up a bag of potato chips he started his way back to his apartment. The salty goodness soon started to satisfy his roaring stomach. As the speedy teen munched on his food he started to wonder if he should go check up on Jinx or not. He didn't have to think about this for too long because out the corner of his eye he saw something move from the corner of the stoop he was by.

Kid Flash hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going, but stopped dead in his tracks when he thought he saw movement from the stoop of a building.

The office building was obviously old, and the porch's inside was pitch black. He could have sworn he saw something though, so he walked up the steps as silently as he could to investigate. Most people's common sense would tell them that it was just a rat, cat, or something. Kid Flash didn't think like most people and he was correct, for once, about what he thought it was.

Before him was the small grey skinned sorceress, curled up in a cat-like way for warmth in the dark and dusty enclosure. One of her small and delicate hands loosely held the rose. The site of this made the young man smile. The normally hot tempered girl looked so peaceful as she slept. Kid placed his bags down, and took off his jacket. Carefully, so he would not disturb her, he draped the jacket over her small frame. Jinx flinched, muttered something in her sleep, but didn't awake. He turned to his bags and began to rummage through them. Kid pulled out the can of green tea and a bag of trail mix, leaving it in her shelter for her. With that he left, his heart feeling a lot lighter than it did.

As Kid Flash went on his way back to his apartment his face beamed up at the night sky. He knew it in his heart that she would come to him, he would just have to be patient.

Like always, time was on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Dang, just putting in chapter three and this story already has more than half of the hits the six chapter parody has. Which none of those are me :D! This makes me extremely happy, thanks guys!

First, I'm sorry for any typos you find in this. Typos happen to me a lot, but once I find them I'll fix them. Still I apologize for any inconvenience in those.

Secondly, sorry that I didn't get this out sooner. I really wanted to crank this out a lot earlier than I did, but I got caught up in developing the three villains that are going to be in the next installment to this series. Yes I'm writing another one after this. It should be a lot more fun because it will be more from my creativity, and not trying to establish everything/tie up loose ends that I thought should have been done in the series.

In regards to the next story (eh, I guess you could call it a sequel, but I hate that word) because most of it will come from my imagination and it will be far darker. What do I mean? I mean there will be death, torture, and ultra cool fight scenes!

Knowing me I'll riddle this thing with foreshadowing of future things to come, so keep your eyes open! Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 3

The bright light of the morning sun soon awoke Jinx, who, till that point had been sleeping peacefully. Grumbling she felt something covering her, startled eyes flashed wide awake to look at it.

It was someone's old brown polyester jacket. The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at this garment. Polyester? So tacky. This person obviously had little to no taste in clothing. She held out the shapeless jacket in front of her to get a better look at it. On the inside was a small tag with the name 'Wally' written on it in maternal all caps hand writing. The sight of this made her snicker. Who ever this 'Wally' guy was he must be some mama's boy.

As she stood to get up something caught her eye. Not only was a jacket left, but a small packet of trail mix and a can of tea. This caused Jinx to raise an unimpressed eyebrow. Of all things trail mix?

Her stomach wined in response to that question and reluctantly she accepted the gifts. This day seemed much better than the last day, for what reason she couldn't put her finger on. Suddenly Jinx felt a gust of wind by her, then on the ground there was a red rose. A shy and small smile came to her face; he really was looking after her.

_Three days later_

For the past three days nothing too eventful happened to Jinx. Everyday it would be the same. She would wake up with some sort of food by her, maybe a rose or two, and then she would just wander around the city. In all her life she had never been so bored. Not even when she was sitting around with the Hive Five in their layer doing basically nothing.

It was just a normal stormy day for Jinx. Her pink hair hung limply down, drenched in water. It was strange to feel her hair down; she had gotten so used to it being up and off her back. This was also one of the few times she actually wore the tacky jacket this 'Wally' character had given her. Usually she wouldn't even think of wearing such a thing, but the rain was coming down in buckets and this did keep the main part of her dry.

As ordinary as this day seemed to be, something felt a bit off to Jinx. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

This wasn't the normal 'being watched' feeling either. The shivers that ran up her spine made the feeling even more ominous and dark. Often she found herself turning around to see if anyone was there. However there was no one there, or no one that she could see.

After doing that for about the fourteenth time that day she decided to push it out of her mind. It was probably that dork, Kid Flash, after all. Instead of worrying about what or who was watching her, she decided that she would return to what she really wanted to do that day.

It was a simple robbery in reality. All Jinx would have to do was wait till night fell, then she would break into that bank. Quick and easy, she would be in then out, leaving nothing more than wreckage. A cat like smile dashed on her face proudly. This would be her first robbery solo.

It's not like she hadn't planned or tried a robbery, its that she couldn't. Either Jinx couldn't find the motivation in her to go through with it, or she would remember something _he_ told her. This time she would do it though, no questions asked.

The young girl looked off into the horizon. The day was dark as is, but the day light was fading slowly. Soon night would be upon her and she could strike. Jinx would have to start on her way to the bank, quickly she thought of a route to go on, if she cut through the ally that wasn't too far away then she would be there in no time.

Casting a quick look from side to side she ducked into an ally way. The buildings on each side loomed over her and created a gray shadow. The only sound that emanated through was the sound of her footsteps. However there was something else.

Jinx was not alone.

**A/n:** _Gah, sorry I can honestly say that this is my least favorite chapter so far. Too short! I promise I won't disappoint with the next chapter._

_Thanks to all who have reviewed and added this to alert. I'll update as soon as possible!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

((A/n: Ok sorry for the long delay. I got busy with life. Also I'm a bit rusty so this may lack what the other chapters were. This will pick up though, promise. I'll post the next chapter ASAP))

Chapter 4

Jinx stopped dead in her tracks, she could feel someone was there. Quickly whipping around she was greeted by three knives flying at her in the air. In a smooth graceful movement she stepped out of the way and sent a hex at the general direction the knives came. Pink eyes glaring she saw her attacker.

She was a thin girl, almost as nimble as Jinx as she dodged her attack. Blond curls flowed down from her pony tail, face of her attacker was hidden behind a dull white mask that looked almost like a doll's expressionless image. A dull croaking laugh crawled out from behind the porcelain barrier. The sound of it made shivers go up Jinx's spine.

For a while they stood there waiting for the other to make a move. The only sound was the rain that continued to come down in heavy sheets. Who could this person be? Did the hive send her after Jinx? If so, they were about to be horribly disappointed. She was Jinx, and she was not going to go down easily.

Then the blond woman ran a hand through her long locks. As her palm became visible once more needles were grasped in her hand. With a smooth, quick motion she threw them at her prey. Jinx dropped to the floor in a feline like stance. However there was a stinging pain in her arm. One of the needles had hit her, she wasn't fast enough. It was only a needle, but it hurt more than it should have.

With one hand Jinx pulled out the needle and with her other she cast a spell as she rose to her feet. Pink shockwaves hit the ground and approached the attacker like a snake, breaking up rocks as it went along. This hit the blond straight on and knocked her back.

Jinx would have walked over and taken her victory, but a flash of bitter dry pain shot through her. Her knees felt weak and before she knew it she felt the hard concrete. To her dismay she again heard the rattling chuckle of the blond woman.

"This is where it gets fun." The voice was light, almost bubbly, making this whole case even more ironic than it was. "Poison needles are my specialty."

If Jinx wasn't paralyzed with pain she would have pulverized the girl out of the anger that had released into her. Though the stings were unbearable, she struggled to her knees, only to be knocked back down by a blunt force to her side. There was a sickening feeling in her stomach when she heard something crack.

Another blow across the jaw knocked her to face her attacker. A salty tang filled her mouth, her eyes glared at the person over her. In the blond's hand was a thick metal crowbar. For a brief moment Jinx wondered where this mystery person had gotten it. Another strong blow landed in the center of her stomach, causing her to ball up instinctively. She let out a cough as blood splattered out of her mouth.

Jinx forced herself to look at the woman one more time. The masked girl raised her crow bar high above her head, ready to make the final strike. Just when Jinx believed this to be her last moment on earth she saw what would save her.

It was a stone statue of some sort. Her mind couldn't make out what it was, but it could tell that it was rickety and old. A weak hand rose up and made a flicking motion. Pink sparks engulfed the statue and caused it to fall to the ground.

Right as the crowbar armed female was starting to bring her weapon down to kill Jinx, the large sculpted rock came crashing down on her. There was a screech along with a thunk, then nothing.

Jinx could see her lying there, just a few meters away, the statue had hit her on the upper part of her back, if the strange human was dead or not, Jinx did not know.

Jinx looked up to the sky, rain still coming down on her, pitifully washing the blood off of her beaten body. She had to get up, she had to leave, if not she might be attacked again. However Jinx's frame wouldn't let her. It was just too much.

Gray clouds, that was what Jinx could see vividly. The world never seemed so beautiful as it did right then. Nothing could be so perfect in a simple way. Though she was in pain she could see things that she never saw before.

Then all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

((A/n: Alrighty numero cinco is coming your way! Thanks to all who reviewed and read the story.

Yes, the masked woman is a villain I came up with. She's a minor character in this story, and as of right now she is referred to as 'The Doll Maker' in my outlines. She'll get a full name later, but Doll will only show up one to two more times in this story. She'll make her full entry during the second story and you'll get to know her more along with two others. =D

I'm irritated at myself because I feel like this is moving too quickly. ack, too late now. On with the show!))

Chapter 5

Kid Flash, or Wally as some knew him as, found Jinx purely by luck.

He had been watching her closely, as he always did when he had a spare moment, and, when distracted by a rather tasty looking sandwich, he lost her. Wally could still recall the panic that had ravished his insides and the fear that now ate at his stomach. Jinx was in bad shape, not dead, but that wasn't necessarily good either.

Once Kid realized that he had lost his pink haired girl he ran around the city in a frenzy. Rain continued to come down in sheets, the drops pounded into him only to be dried up from the wind that rushed around him. It felt like he had run around the whole city four times before crossing the ally.

At first he wasn't even going to stop. But it was the large broken wall decoration that caught his interest. Hadn't that been on top of the building just a few hours before? There was something else that bothered him. The statue was stained lightly with blood and a small body curled up like a lost child a few feet away.

Jinx.

He recalled the flutter of thoughts that went through him, the pain of thinking she was dead, but the unspeakable relief that came with realizing she was going to be ok.

Quickly scooping her up, he disregarded all of her past threats and wanting to be on her own, he had listened to them once and now this had happened because of it. The soft void of relief that he had previously felt was now filled with guilt.

He should have insisted, he shouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer. Maybe he shouldn't have even convinced her to leave the HIVE, let her stay with what was familiar. But Wally knew better, that would have made him more upset than he was now. She wasn't happy, and anyone could tell that just by looking at her.

At first he headed towards his apartment, then he stopped, no he had to go elsewhere. Kid Flash's residence was nothing compared to the facilities the Titan Tower had to offer. With a quick change in direction he soon found himself at the tower.

He would have just used the tower in the first place, but he didn't want to intrude. It always made him feel weird to stay at someone else's house. This was a value that his father and his aunt had raised him on. The titans understood, gave him the access key if he need it for emergencies, and he was able to land a deal at a tenement for a six month lease.

His arms still grasped her almost as if he didn't hold on to her tightly she would disappear forever. Wally subconsciously cradled her head underneath his chin as he walked into the medical room. Though her hair was slightly greasy from a lack of a shower at her disposal, he still found her scent intoxicating.

It was a bitter sweet moment as he laid her down on the bed that you would see in a hospital. He finally got to embrace her like his body had been longing for since the day they met. If only he was only affectionately tucking her in because she fallen asleep, not putting her in a safe place because she was heavily injured.

Red eyebrows furrowed, if only he hadn't taken his eyes off her. Never again. Never again would he neglect her and let this happen.

As Kid Flash bent down to brush away a pink lock of hair from her face he made a promise. A pact he would always keep, but also one he would never utter a word of to anyone else.

"I'll never let anything hurt you. I promise."

***

It was the sickening pain in her chest that woke Jinx up. She had drifted in and out before that and could only recall a few things. Rain. Someone picking her up. Warmth. Arms around her tight. But it was the sharp shock from her side that finally made her awaken from her slumber.

Being awoken so fast and painful caused Jinx to let out a stream of curses. As her pink eyes opened after wincing from what she had felt, she was hit with disorientation. Where was she? The room was full of metallic colors and blank walls. A machine beeped ever so faintly elsewhere in this strange place. It seemed familiar in a strange way? Was this the Titan Tower?

"Ah! So you're finally up!" A too perky voice answered her question before it was verbally asked.

The voice had come from Kid Flash, whom had already raced through the door to check on his swearing 'damsel in distress'. His eagerness and glow of joy gave him the attributes of a puppy. It was oddly cute in a way, but this wasn't something Jinx was going to admit. At least she now knew that she was for sure at the Tower.

At first she didn't recognize him, but then she realized it was only because he was out of costume. Instead of being clad in tight spandex and stupid looking mask, he wore a red and blue plaid shirt with a white undershirt along with a pair of ordinary blue jeans.

"Great so I got the crap beaten out of me then I'm kidnapped by a stalker." She let out a shuttering pain filled cough. Jinx wondered for a moment how he knew she was up, but then remembered this was the Titan Tower. The place was full of cameras installed by an OCD and insanely paranoid Robin.

Wally gave a false look of offense. "Is that anyway to thank me--Oh hey!" He excitedly left the room in a flash only to come back a split second later. Goofy smile plastered on his face and plate of food in one hand. "Made you breakfast!"

Jinx gave the dish a fleeting look. "I'm ok, it hurts too much to eat and I know I'll hurt more after I eat _that_."

"Awww, but I made it just for you!" Her comment didn't seem to dim the happiness that was Kid Flash. "I'll leave it for you then." With a soft clank he placed it on the bed side table. "You were out for a while. Slept from when I picked you up to all day yesterday to this morning."

"Figures," Jinx carefully slid back down into the bed her jaw hurt a bit, but she figured it wasn't broken. She ached all over, she may have slept for a whole day, but right now that felt just like what she wanted to do. "You would sleep a lot too if you were in my shoes."

Wally bold smile dimmed slightly, but he still kept that cheerful aura around him. "Jinx, what happened?"

Jinx shrugged, "Some blond masked girl attacked me." She gritted her teeth, memories of the fight stirred up annoyance in her. "I would have beaten her too if it weren't for the poison needles."

The pink haired girl looked at Kid Flash and for the first time she noticed something odd. It wasn't that he wasn't wearing his mask, it was actually easy to recognize him with out it, it was that there were graying circles under his eyes. They weren't obvious, but at this angle Jinx could see them clearly. Was this silly boy up not sleeping at night?

Kid Flash's grin couldn't be contained as it spread back on to his face. "Playing dirty. That's the disadvantage of being a hero. Villains don't play by the rules."

Her pink eyes narrowed, "For the last time I'm not a hero. I'm not like you." She would have hexed him to get her point across, but it hurt too much to move at that moment. Instead Jinx shifted around in the bed, making her side release a sharp pain, but it let her back be towards him. "Why do you care so much anyways? Hauling me off to jail would have been an easier task, right?"

There was a long, tension filled pause within the room. At first Jinx wondered if he had left, but after a while he broke the silence.

"Ehdunno." Wally slurred the words together as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew the answer, but he couldn't find the words in his mind to properly say it. Anxious fingers fiddled with the hem of his cotton shirt.

What was he supposed to say? That from the first moment he laid eyes on her photo in the files he couldn't take his mind off of her? Or better yet, that he hadn't been so infatuated with anyone this much sense god knew when? He was a flirt, yes that was a fact, but he never in the past wanted to try this hard to be with a girl.

"Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same." He leaned against the railing of the bed. "You're different, you are a good person. I thought you needed someone to show you that."

Jinx let out a frustrated sigh, "Your optimism is annoy-" She had stopped in mid sentence from the throb in her head. Letting out a weary groan she flopped back into the medical bed.

Kid Flash quickly said something about getting pain killers and then dashed off. Jinx sighed. Why was he so enthusiastic?

She closed her eyes wearily, but sleep did not claim her. Perhaps, this wasn't so bad. She had grown a bit lonely on the road and though Kid Flash annoyed her at times, he was more intelligent than her other crew.

Maybe she would stay, yes, just for a little while.


End file.
